Oreos
by Alec Ikiiki
Summary: *One Shot* Kaoru got a 'sweet' birthday gift and she refuses to share, but once she's asleep, a little mischief arises.


Disclaimer:  :: blink blink ::  Must I?  :: receives a nod from Nobuhiro, Sony and all the other companies that own Rurouni Kenshin ::  But I don't want to… :: people start cleaning out everything RK related from her computer ::  OKAY!  Alright… I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or the characters… I'm just borrowing them for this short fic that I wanted to write. :: everyone sweatdrops as Alec possessively hugs her computer that has more RK related stuff on it than anything else ::

AN:  Heh… Um… yeah… you get the idea above… right?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oreos 

"Ah, come on Jou-chan, I wanna at least try one."  Sano begged as Kaoru held a dark biscuit like food out of his reach.  "This is just cruel."

"No, these cookies were a gift to me for my birthday and you are not going to get any."  Kaoru growled, possessively grasping a bag of the dark colored cookies that had a white, sweet substance in the middle.

Kenshin sighed as he heard the two squabble.  "Sano, let her be.  They were a gift to her, that they were.  The card stated that clearly."

The raven-haired teen glared at Kenshin.

Chills ran up and down the older man's back as he felt daggers pierce him from Kaoru's eyes.  "And tell me how you'd know that, Kenshin."

"Oro!"

Sano laughed.  "Seems as if someone's been getting into some trouble of their own." He stepped back a few paces.  "Well, Jou-chan, I guess I'll just let you enjoy those delicious, sweet…" he took a few more steps back, "chocolate flavored…" he made it half way across the yard, "fat inducing foods."

"WHAT!"  Kaoru stood and stormed after Sano.  "Are you implying that I'm going to get fat eating these?"  Her ranting could be heard a quarter of a mile down the road.

Again, Kenshin sighed as he finished up the laundry.  He set the bucket upside down and picked up Kaoru's things.  He wrapped up the cookies and placed them in the kitchen.

A few moments later, Kaoru stomped into the kitchen.   She leaned up against the counter as Kenshin set to chopping the vegetables.  "Jerk," she spat, "he never has anything good to say."

Kenshin slid a plate of food towards Kaoru.  "Would you mind chopping these?"

"Sure…" Kaoru began to busy herself when it dawned on her.  "Where're my cookies?"

"In the cupboard above the sink."  The red-haired male answered.

Kaoru went to check and sure enough, her cookies were there.  "Hmm, there seems to be less, like it's missing about five to eight cookies."

_'Oro!'_

"Grr, I'll get Yahiko for sneaking into my cookies while I was gone."  Her fist clenched and she popped a vein.

_'Phew… but, it's sad that Yahiko is going to get pulverized.'_  "Kaoru-dono, how do you know that there are cookies missing and if Yahiko did it?"

Kaoru glanced back towards the man cooking.  "Trust me, I know."

Kenshin inwardly let out a breath. _ 'Especially when it comes to food.'_

The day passed slowly.  Kaoru argued with Yahiko, accusing him for stealing her sweets.  After being beaten upon the head a number of times, the younger boy would always yell over his shoulder that he didn't do anything and that probably Sano stole some when she wasn't looking.

Sano appeared at a later time in the day to bum dinner, but he unexpectedly met a pair of hands around his neck and then a voice accusing him as a cookie thief.  He denied every word said, but was not believed.

After a few moments, there was silence around the table.

"ITADAKIMASU!"

The silence was broken and mumbling, slurping and chewing sounded through the room.

"Ah, great dinner."  Sano knew, by the way the food tasted, that Kenshin had cooked.

Yahiko grinned.  "Nothing better than a nice, hot meal after a day of hard work."  He glared at the only female at the table.  "Unlike someone else who was stuffing her face with sugar."

Kaoru slammed down her rice bowl.  "Oh, really, well look who's talking, Mr. I'm Tokyo's Samurai and I don't need to lower myself to eating sweets.  But, I've seen you after working at the Akabeko, buying as much candy as you can and then stuffing your face, thinking no one is watching."

Yahiko spat out his food.  "WHAT!  When did you…" he clamped his mouth shut.

"Uh-huh, right."

Sano punched the younger kid.  "That's for the food you just spit on me."

A small sweat drop formed on Kenshin's face.  "Umm, if everyone would…"

"Not now Kenshin."  Kaoru barked.

"Hai hai!"

The teen girl yawned.  Followed by Yahiko and then Kenshin.

Yahiko growled.  "Why won't you believe me, yawning is contagious."

Kaoru smirked.  "You yawned after me on purpose."

"Did not."

Kenshin opened his mouth again, signaling that he was getting tired.

Kaoru then followed suit.

"Jeez, maybe you are right."

"Hah."

"That's the only time you'll ever hear me say that."

"Hmph."

"Oyasumi nasai, Kaoru-dono, Yahiko."  Kenshin made his way to his room as the others did the same.

Kaoru settled into bed and soon fell fast asleep.

After a good ten minutes, Kenshin checked up on her to be sure, as he had done with Yahiko.  _'Now's my chance.'_  The twenty eight year old stole into the darkness and came up to the kitchen, where he silently entered.  Not a sound was heard.

Kaoru's eye's shot open.  "What if…" she murmured, half drowsy.  She crawled out of bed and tiptoed passed all the rooms, making sure she did not make a sound.  She snuck into the kitchen then lit a match and put flame to the lantern she was carrying.  "Kenshin?"

A muffled 'oro' came from the older man.  He quickly licked his lips and slid a bag away from him.

"I cannot believe you."  Kaoru held the light up.  Dark cookie crumbs were scattered all over Kenshin's face.  "Would you mind explaining?"  The girl was too tired to give any beatings.

Kenshin nodded.  "Well, Kaoru-dono, you see…" he lowered his head and turned his eyes upward like a child that was just caught, which he was, but about two decades older, "Oreos have always been my favorite cookie, I couldn't resist myself."

"So, you were the one who took the cookies earlier?"  There was a nod.

Kaoru's eyes softened up.  Kenshin was too cute to be angry at.  She sighed and picked up the bag of sweets.  "Might as well, I guess."  She set the lantern down on the counter and grabbed a cookie, handing one to Kenshin as she took one for herself.  She watched the older man's eyes light up as he nibbled on the delicious sweet.  A smile crept across his cookie crumb infested lips.  Kaoru could have laughed out loud, but the moment was too precious to break.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN:  Ah, so, do tell, what do you think.  I love the last paragraph.  It's just so adorable.  This was written at… :: looks at clock ::  Midnight?  Hmm, must have taken me a half an hour.  Oh well, it reminds me of when Sano raided the frig and found the chocolate chip cookies.  Wait, that was the mini doujinshi I made.  Anyways, please tell me what you think.  Oh, and the idea about the chocolate chip cookies and Sano, that's my idea that I'm thinking about making into a one shot.


End file.
